Kitsune ANBU
by neoVERSI
Summary: What if Naruto was placed in ANBU from a young age due to her unique circumstances? Featuring Fem!Naruto (Naruko)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and was initiated into ANBU due to her unique circumstances? Featuring Fem!Naruto (Naruko)

The Third Hokage looked over the village of Konoha as he reminisced about the events 16 years ago when the Nine-Tailed Fox nearly destroyed the village. He was broken out of his thoughts when he sensed someone appearing behind him.

Kneeling before his desk was a young woman dressed in ANBU attire, her face covered with a porcelain mask resembling a fox face. Her only notable feature was long bright blonde hair tied in a ponytail. The Third Hokage turned to face her.

"Lord Hokage. I'm here for my mission", she said as she stood up.

The Third analyzed her his eyes filled with regret as he passed a folder to her. This would be her first solo mission since she was placed in ANBU 6 years ago. She opened the folder and read up on her target. "Kitsune, the man in that folder Mizuki is suspected of being a traitor to the village. Find proof of his crimes and he refuses to surrender you are authorized to terminate him".

Kitsune closed the folder and gave a salute to the Hokage. "It will be done. For the good of Konoha". She left the office the same way she entered, with a shunsin.

Meanwhile Mizuki in the forest was trying to escape the village. On his back was one of Konoha's great treasures the Scroll of Secrets containing jutsus of the previous Hokages including those of the late Fourth Hokage. He still couldn't believe how easy it was to get away with it too, further proof that this village no longer had anything to offer him.

Suddenly a kunai flew out grazing his cheek as Kitsune appeared on the treetop. "Chunin Mizuki you are under arrest for stealing village secrets. Surrender or die."

Mizuki replied by unsealing a giant shuriken and threw it at the ANBU. The ANBU didn't even bother dodging as the shuriken hit her. However, to Mizuki's surprise her body exploded in a cloud of smoke.

 _A clone!_ Mizuki thought. But before he could defend himself Kitsune appeared above him and with her sword slashed down from his face, killing him immediately. She wiped the blood off her sword and retrieved the scroll before sealing Mizuki's remains in a scroll.

Using a shunsin Kitsune returned to the Hokage's office with the scrolls in hand. She handed the Scroll of Secrets to the Third. "I'm going to send Mizuki's remains to T&I for analysis."

The Third nodded. "Very well. I'll inform Ibiki to let him know to expect you." He handed her an envelope. "Your pay for the mission. Dismissed Kitsune". Kitsune took the envelope and left again with a shunsin to go to the T&I department and drop off the dead MIzuki.

After the brief trip Kitsune went to Ichiraku's to get some ramen for takeaway before going to her favourite spot in the village, the top of the Hokage monument. Specificlly on top her father's head the late Fourth Hokage. She sat down on the stone head as she took out her ramen gazing at the whole village from above. Her ANBU mask laid on the left side of her hip revealing sky blue eyes and whisker marks.

As she was about to partake in her ramen she heard a voice from behind her. "I take it the mission went well Naruko?"

She turned her head to address the jonin who had just arrived at the spot with his signature mask and spiky silver hair. "Yep, no problem at all Kakashi-nii".

Kakashi took a seat next to her as Naruko took another ramen bowl and handed it to her brother-figure. He accepted it and the two silently ate as they gazed at the village below. As they ate Naruko observed Kakashi in awe as he was able to consume the ramen without taking off his facemask. "You have to teach me how to do that Kakashi-nii."

Kakashi turned his head to face her and gave her his signature eye-smile. "Maybe someday, Naruko. But you need to improve your chakra control".

"By the way, genin team annoucements are tomorrow aren't they? Are you going to fail a team again?"

Ever since Kakashi was removed from ANBU and placed as a jonin sensei he has never once took on a team. Every single team that Kakashi tested with the infamous bell test had to sent back to the academy or be persuaded to take up other professions.

"I might not have a choice but to pass my current team", Kakashi said with a sigh. "After all Itachi's little brother Sasuke's in the team and the council will have a riot if I fail him."

"Yeah, that's true", said Naruko in agreement. "Honestly what was Lord Hokage thinking letting the civilian council have free reign like that?"

"It couldn't be helped, after the Nine-Tails' attack all those years ago the civilian populace particularly the merchants used it as an opportunity to get the clans and the Hokage in their favour by contributing to the economy of the village", said Kakashi as he went into deep thought. "Though I suspect that there are those within the Hokage's inner circle, particularly some of his advisors that are undermining his authority to benefit their own agenda."

He finished eating his ramen as he stood up. "But that is not our concern, our only concern should be how we can continue to serve Konoha and the people within. That is our job as ninja."

Naruko nodded in agreement as she too finished up her ramen. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Kakashi gave his little sister-figure and eye-smile. "Well I should be going. Wouldn't want to keep my cute little genin waiting tomorrow."

Naruko scoffed at that. "Please, you'll probably make them wait for like 2 hours before coming in with some lame excuse like seeing a black cat crossing the road or something."

Kakashi's only reply was to give her an eye-smile before using a shunsin to leave the area. Shortly after Naruko too got up to leave but not before taking a look behind her at the village below. "Father, Mother, Itachi-nii. I will continue to fight as a shinobi in your honour." She left with a shunsin not long after.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

6 years ago

"Speaking" - regular dialogue

 _Thinking_ \- regular thoughts

 _ **Bijuu communication**_ \- Mental Bijuu communication

10-year old Naruko happily hummed to herself as she made her way to her favorite spot in the village with a several takeout bowls of ramen in hand. She had just finished a training session with Cat and Bear. With Cat she learned some new kenjutsu techniques and with Bear she learned some taijutsu techniques to fight against larger opponents using her smaller build and speed to her advantage.

And thanks to Shadow Clones she was able to learn a variety of other jutsus. Normally a jutsu reserved only for jonins, due to Naruko's vast chakra reserves and lack of control she was able to learn the Shadow Clone jutsu without much difficulty. It's unique ability to pass on its memories to the user when dispelled made it incredibly useful for recon or learning new techniques, though she would still have to learn techniques requiring muscle memory the hard way.

As she enjoyed the food of the gods Naruko sensed a familiar presence behind her. With a smile on her face she turned her head to greet him. "Itachi-nii!" But as he came into view her look of joy was turned into a look of horror.

Itachi was covered from head to toe in blood. His eyes had an empty look in them as if all the joy in them had been sucked dry. And to Naruko's keen eye it looked like he was... crying. Despite that he gave her a strained smile. "Naruko".

Naruko immediately got up and ran up to him in worry. "What happened Itachi-nii? Are you hurt? Have you gone to the hospital?"

Itachi kneeled down and gave his little sister-figure a hug. "I'm sorry, Naruko. This might be the last time we'll see each other."

"What... what do you mean?"

Itachi sighed. He knew should not be doing this but he could not bear to leave her in the dark, mission protocol be damned. "I... had a mission and now I'm a traitor of the village." Before Naruko could ask he pulled away to look her in the eye as tears began running down his face as he struggled to continue. "Naruko, I'm going to be a missing nin and join an organisation called Akatsuki. According to Jiraiya-sama they are a group of mercenaries that have been gathering various high-ranking missing nins. What their motives are is unknown. I've been tasked to spy on them now that I've been branded as a traitor."

Once more he enveloped her in a hug as he cried quietly. Naruko's heart broke with every sound, her enhanced hearing picking up every sob Itachi tried to suppress. He hugged her as if his life depended on it. She was an important lifeline to him, her bright smile lighting up his day and helped him through difficult times. This was the last time he would ever hold her like this and he wanted to savour as long as he could.

But alas, he could not stay much longer. After reluctantly releasing the hug Itachi once more gave a sad smile to Naruko and tapped her forehead with his fingers much like he does with Sasuke. "Take care of yourself little sister. And become a proud ninja, fighting for the village and the people inside it." With that he left with a shunsin as Naruko began to cry, unable to contain herself anymore. But she didn't cry for long, after composing herself she decided to get some answers.

In the Hokage's office the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi busied himself with the paperwork detailing the Uchiha massacre. It was yet another dark chapter in Konoha's history but it was necessary for the the village's stability. As he reassured himself with that fact the door to his office suddenly burst open as angry Naruko stomped forward.

The ANBU in the room, Cat and Bear included, were startled at her KI. It wasn't that long ago when she was happily sucking up all her training and now she was incredibly pissed with the Hokage for some reason. The ANBU hid their presence as they watched, concerned about the little girl they saw as family.

The Third Hokage on the other hand, he would not admit but he almost soiled himself. Naruko's angry visage and her KI made her look like angry demon. And it was probably his imagination but he could swear he saw Kushina behind her glaring at him with her daughter. "Explain yourself, old man", she said venomously none of the usual love and admiration present in her tone. This did not go unnoticed as the ANBU tensed themselves wanting to know what the Hokage did to earn the ire of their youngest member.

"Whatever do you mean, Naruko-chan?" he said with a smile hoping to placate her anger.

Unfortunately this only served to make her angrier as she growled. "Don't play dumb with me, old man! What did you make Itachi-nii do!?"

This startled the other ANBU. They were told that Itachi had gone insane and murdered his entire family, though Dog believed otherwise having trained the young man himself. The two were quite close with Dog seeing him as a younger sibling and he reminded him of a more subdue version of his late teammate Obito Uchiha. Likewise he saw Naruko as a little sister himself, not to mention he was quite close with her late parents.

He was broken out of his thoughts when the Third gave a heavy sigh. "I see Itachi paid you a visit before leaving. He always did adore you." He took out a bottle of sake and poured it in a glass. Stirring the contents he took a sip before taking out a folder and passing it to the irate Naruko. "The Uchiha clan were planning a coup. Originally I was going to ask another ANBU team to take care of it but Itachi himself volunteered to take the mission in order to spare his brother Sasuke."

Naruko read through the folder in disbelief as the third Hokage continued, "This was supposed to be the last resort but unfortunately diplomacy did not work. For the sake of the village, sacrifices had to be made."

"Bullshit!" Naruko swore. "There's always a better way. You're the Hokage! You could've done something to appease the Uchiha clan."

The Third slammed his fist on his desk in anger as he stared at the young girl. "There was nothing else I could do! I have a responsibility as the leader of this vilage to put the needs of the village and its people first. And all threats to the village must be neutralized before they jeopardize the stability of the village." He took another sip of his glass, calming his frayed nerves. "It's not easy job but it must be done. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made", he said as he looked sadly at Naruko.

Naruko could see the regret in his eyes and knew that he regretted giving such a difficult assignment to someone as kind-hearted as Itachi. But still she could not forgive him for easily sacrificing one of the few people she loved. "What is it really necessary to kill all of them save for Sasuke?" she asked sadly, eyes cast downwards not wanting to meet eye-to-eye with the man she once thought as a grandfather. "Is the village really more important than family? The ones we love?"

"The village is family, Naruko", he said in reply. Naruko scoffed at that answer though. What kind of family looks down at you as a demon, beating you up for something you had no control over? Or refusing to acknowledge your existence simply because your different?

Naruko remembered Itachi's last words to her and the promise she made to fight for the village and the people inside. She understood Itachi's feelings, her upbringing (or lack thereof) and being trained with ANBU meant she had to mature earlier than regular children her age. She knew right there and then that she would not become Hokage. The thought of ordering the people she loved to sacrifice themselves for the sake of the village frightened her.

She resolved there and then to follow Itachi's footsteps and devote her services to the village. But not out of blind loyalty or for the love of the village. No longer would she crave for attention or acknowledgement from the villagers. She will fight for the village because it's her home and to protect the people she cares about.

"I understand", said Naruko in monotone. "Thank you for your time". She gave a respectful bow and left the office with a shunsin. The Third Hokage finished drinking the sake in his glass as he let out a sad sigh.

He stared at the portrait of his deceased successor the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. _Oh Minato, what would you've done in my place? I'm too old for this._


	3. Chapter 3

Team 7 is formed

 **Thanks to all the reviews and follows and favourites. I hope you'll continue to enjoy it.**

Naruko woke up in her apartment. She dreamt about that day again, the last time she saw Itachi-nii and abandoned her dream to be Hokage. A voice inside her head spoke to her. _**You had that dream again didn't you?**_

Naruko mentally greeted her tenant the mighty Kyuubi sealed inside of her since she was a baby. _Oh hey Kyuubi. Yeah I had that dream again._

After an incident at age 8 she was told about the Kyuubi and her heritage by her godfather Jiraiya against the Third Hokage's wishes though she swore to keep it a secret. With Jiraiya's aid she was able to communicate with the Kyuubi. After a rocky start the two formed a friendship with each other; Naruko would learn how to properly channel Kyuubi's power and in return Naruko would give Kyuubi a bit more freedom by allowing it to share Naruko's senses.

It was also then that Naruko requested to be put in ANBU herself seeing as she would never be accepted by the village. Though Jiraiya and the Third refused at first the other ANBU persuaded them otherwise saying that they could better protect her if she was a member and that many of them, Dog in particular, wanted to train her. Ever since then she was trained in the ANBU and had even accompained some of the other ANBU on their missions, albeit only the run-of-mill standard issue missions such as recon or patrolling.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 5.30 in the morning. After stretching a bit to wake herself up she got dressed in an orange tanktop with black shorts and did her hourly morning exercises around the village. It was the usual routine consisting of doing some warmup stretches, running through the village as fast as she could while taking care not to be seen or detected by civilians and regular genin before doing some cooldown exercises back home. After taking a quick shower, got dressed in her ANBU gear and left with a shunsin to ANBU HQ to clock in.

Meanwhile in the Academy 3 genin patiently waited for their jonin sensei to appear. All the other teams as well as their long time instructor Iruka had all left thus Sasuke, Sakura and Kenta were left alone waiting for their jonin sensei to pick them up.

Sakura was busy reading a book about medical ninjutsu, Sasuke meditated and Kenta tapped his foot impatiently. Eventually Kenta couldn't take it anymore. "When is our sensei coming!? We've been waiting for 3 hours already", he shouted in frustration.

"Yes this tardiness is unbecoming of a jonin-sensei", said Sakura as she continued to read her book.

Sasuke remained silent as always. The massacre of his clan made a very distant and cold person, unwilling to bond with any of his peers. Thanks to the efforts of the Hokage and the therapy he undertook under Inoichi Yamanaka though Sasuke was able to recover somewhat from the massacre though he now had deep hatred for his brother. Although the Hokage told him what Itachi had truly done the fact that Itachi nearly turned him into a vegetable left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Sasuke was broken out of his thoughts when the door suddenly opened revealing a jonin with a spiky silver hair. The bottom part of his face was covered by a facemask while his left eye was covered by his forehead protector. Sasuke recognized him as Kakashi Hatake. He was friends with his late cousin Obito Uchiha before he died in mission. Itachi spoke highly of him in the past, though he did lament about his bad habits.

"Are you all Team 7?"

The three genin nodded as one.

"Alright my first impression of you all... you're all quite boring aren't you?" The genin stared at him annoyed.

 _Good grief, he's as annoying as Itachi said he was,_ thought Sasuke as he appraised Kakashi. _Still the way he carries himself he's definitely a cut above the rest._

"Meet me at training ground 7", Kakashi said before disappearing in shunsin.

The three genin sighed and left the classroom making their way to the training ground. As they made their way there they were being discreetly watched by Kitsune … or rather one of her Shadow Clones. She had finished performing the chakra control exercises and was about to dispel when she noticed the three genin making their way to Training Ground 7.

Knowing about Kakashi's famed tardiness when it came to things he deemed 'unimportant' the Shadow Clone decided to see what genin her age could do. At Training Ground 7 Kakashi was leaning on a wooden post reading an orange book. The Kitsune Shadow Clone groaned silently at that, he was once again reading one of his beloved Icha Icha novels penned by her godfather Jiraiya. Kitsune loved the old sannin dearly, but his perviness irritated her to no end even if it was a good cover to use for a travelling old man and coping mechanism.

Plus the novels were his way of sending top-secret intel to the Hokage and ANBU. Kakashi being In ANBU himself previously was also privy to the code clearly written inside. Kitsune was no different having to read volume after volume of the smut disguised as intel for her code decryption training.

The three genin arrived and seeing the book Kakashi read almost made Sakura blew her top but she kept calm as she recited some of the tenets of the shinobi: Patience, discipline, perseverance. Seeing his genin arrived he closed his book and took out two bells from his pocket. The Kitsune Shadow Clone instantly recognized what he was doing and was interested to see what the genin would do.

"Alright you three, I'm going to hold a little test here to gauge your abilities. Your objective is to get these bells from me", Kakashi said as he dangled the bells in front of the genin. "Whoever does not have a single bell will be sent to the academy".

"But sensei", Kenta said. "There are only two bells."

"Precisely, which means one of you will inevitably go back to the academy", Kakashi said with an eye-smile as the genin grimaced. "Alright, there are no more questions, begin!"

At that the three genin separated and went into hiding. Kakashi took out his book once more and continued reading from where he left off. To the untrained eye he was simply enjoying his somewhat perverted book without a care in the world but Kitsune knew he was as alert as ever. She knew Kakashi would probably hold back seeing as these were genin but he wasn't going to make it easy for them either.

Eventually a lone genin came out of the bushes. It was Kenta. The bright orange jumpsuit he wore was a huge giveaway. "Alright Kakashi-sensei, just you wait I'm going to get that bell from you!"

Kakashi looked up from his book to see him, before turning back to his book and disregarding the young genin entirely. For good measure he turned a page and let out a small chuckle. Infuriated Kenta rushed him and engaged in a taijutsu fight.

Unfortunately all of his moves were easily read and dodged by an uninterested Kakashi who continued to read his book. However, this was all according to plan. Sakura observed the fight and just as Kakashi landed in the right spot she pulled the wire in her hand. Suddenly Kakashi was caught in a net as Kenta smirked victoriously.

"Looks like we got you huh Sensei?" he said as he approached the caught Kakashi. However Kakashi eye-smiled and before Kenta could react he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 _A shadow clone!_ Immediately Kenta went into a defensive stance his kunai ready as he cautiously looked around trying to find Kakashi. Meanwhile Kitsune's Shadow Clone continued to observe the genin test. She had to admit they had a good plan that could've have worked but Kakashi wasn't the best jonin in Konoha for nothing. He probably figured out the plan from the very beginning.

Kenta continued looking around left, right behind and even above but there was still no sign of Kakashi. There was only one option left. _Below!_

But before he was quickly dragged below leaving him chest deep inside the ground. "Well, well. Nice try rookies but you'll have to do much better than that." Luckily Kenta was saved when a flurry of shuriken flew out towards Kakashi, who jumped back to evade. Sakura showed up soon after and helped Kenta out using chakra to boost her strength.

Meanwhile Sasuke engaged Kakashi in battle using his shuriken to keep him at a distance. Putting up some hand signs he then performed the Uchiha's clan signature jutsu. Kakashi's widen at that. Surely he wouldn't have enough chakra to pull that off, right?

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"said Sasuke as he launched a giant ball of fire from his mouth.

The size of the fire ball surprised Kakashi a bit as it showed how much raw chakra the young genin had though given the size he probably didn't have much control over it. Kakashi quickly used the substitution jutsu and replaced himself with a log a bit further away however he was soon assaulted by Kenta. Kakashi was on guard as Kenta began going through some hand seals. After Sasuke's surprising display earlier he had no idea what to expect.

And indeed Kenta's jutsu was nothing Kakashi had ever expected. In fact it was probably the worst jutsu he could've ever face. Kenta exploded in a puff of smoke and transformed into the cover girl of Kakashi's current Icha Icha novel Haruka. Everything about her was perfectly replicated from the front cover of the novel which meant that she was currently dressed in a pink summer bikini with a bright dazzling smile on her face.

Underneath her mask Kitsune was blushing bright red. That was certainly an unexpected jutsu. Though perverted it was very useful in distracting one's opponent and it certainly caught Kakashi off guard.

He was caught off guard even further when Haruka latched onto him. Just as he was about to shake her off and regain his composure, she looked at him straight in the eye.

"Ne, Kakashi-san can you help rub sun lotion all over me? My skin's super sensitive and your hands are simply the best."

Aside from his name being said instead of the main character's that was a perfect recreation of Haruka's line from the novel. The voice was just as he imagined Haruka would sound like in his fantasies. And even though it was just a henge, the body felt incredibly realistic. The feel of her boobs pressing on his chest was This jutsu was incredibly dangerous. Even the Hokage would fall prey to it. Kakashi had to do something and something fast or his genin would beat him. Just how did a newly graduated genin get his hands on a volume of Icha Icha?

What he didn't know was that one of the changes to the Academy was sex education, particularly in regards to using sex as a form of information gathering or even interrogation as well as using it for relief. Students were told to read passages of Icha Icha and reenacting scenes from it. As part of the ninja curriculum they were also instructed to lose their virginities with their partners or trusted sensei, though the civilian council viewed as controversial the ninja council knew the risks that came with their job and at least their first time would be with a school mate rather than some random target out in the field.

Kenta was the best student in the class taking things a step further with his use of the henge turning him into an exact copy of the Icha Icha novels. While he was berated for it Sakura saw the great potential in it and helped him refine it further. And thus the most perverted genin was born.

Speaking about Sakura, the sound of bells rang out. Kenta changed back to normal and regrouped with Sasuke and a smirking Sakura who had the bells in hand. Kakashi gave them an eye-smile. They were the first team to successfully get the bells from him but now was the true test. "Well done you three, but now who gets to stay and who has to go?"

The two bells were tossed back to Kakashi as Sasuke said, "You leave one of us, you leave all of us. We're Team 7 now."

Sakura and Kenta nodded in agreement as Kakashi smile underneath his mask. This might really work.

"Then it's official. From now on we are Team 7. Rest for today. Tomorrow we'll begin going through some missions. Dismissed." With that he left the training ground in a shunsin while the genin decided to congratulate themselves over lunch.

Having seen everything Kitsune's Shadow Clone soon dispelled itself as well.

Back in the Hokage tower at her hiding spot the real Kitsune received the memories of her clone and smiled behind her ANBU mask. It looks like Konoha's newest genin have the potential to be something great.


End file.
